


Rain

by uwanoyoyo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, tags will update as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwanoyoyo/pseuds/uwanoyoyo
Summary: A man who always appears on rainy days standing under the leaves, and a brief set of glances makes his heart flutter.





	Rain

Rainy season have its up and downs. For one, the floors on campus is always wet to the point that you can slip easily if you're not careful. The sky is gray and cloudy, making the mood outdoors seem melancholic and at the same time gives off a calm but subtle lonely feeling. With the sound of raindrops hitting the ground and the tree's soft rustling, this is somehow comforting making it seem like the world is going at a slower pace. 

Kamui can't help but notice that on his frequent strolls around campus to cool off, there will be days where the weather will be unpredictable which comes with a small downpour. Welp, guess this is one downside of going to college at this specific part of Nohr. 

Trying to squeeze some water out of his hair, a quiet yawn was emitted from his mouth due to the lack of sleep from last night's studying. He only have to endure a feel more semesters, and with less than two years left in college, Kamui can't help but think that a part of him will miss the environment that is now all too familiar to him now. His classes are mostly located at the west side of campus, which is kind of dumb since his dorm is on the other side. Nice going, Kamui. Since the middle of his first year here, Kamui have noticed that during the quiet moments when it's raining, the campus is most of the part, empty, but not entirely. 

Aside from the short time he has left from current friends and the freedom of not having to study constantly five days a week, there's one more thing that he will miss seeing when the water droplets start drizzling from the quiet sky. 

There's always this one man standing under the same tree near the benches of the water fountain alone, either thinking to himself, nap, or just observing the quiet surrounding void of the usual human chatter. With his white hair, tan skin, eyepatch, and blue jacket, he stands out quite a bit compared to the lush of greenery behind him. Kamui wondered a lot if he's a student because even though a lot of students on campus look to be around 18 to 25, from observation, this man looks like he's around his late twenties or possibly early thirties? Not sure, just a speculation. He's not sure if the man notices him staring sometimes, but other than rainy days, he's never seen him around campus at all. Maybe he should say something to him. 

Especially since in this situation, Kamui is literally standing three feet from him. 

How can he not realize that when water droplets started pouring while he was in the middle of studying on the benches, that he would find shelter under the very same tree that the mysterious man always is under? There's a long moment of silence between the two of them as both of them just stood there without saying anything, minding their own business. Kamui tries to break the silence by continuing his work in his slightly wet notebook as he takes a seat on a part of grass that doesn't look too damp. 

As much as he would want to walk back indoors to a dryer place, it's a fifteen minute walk on foot to the nearest building and because all his clothes is still in the washing machine, Kamui didn't bring a jacket with him to protect his work since the temperature was relatively moderate. Oh, how he SO regret that now. 

After the rustling of him settling on the grass, the moment of silence between the two strangers continued. Time slows down as each individual raindrop hits a leaf above the trees. It feels as if both of them are in their own quiet world, just the two of them, without distractions or responsibilities. A moment of serenity. 

"That's wrong." 

Kamui flinched a little after the sudden comment broke the silence between them. He stops writing and slowly turns his head up left to meet eyes with the speaker. This is the first time he's ever heard a word from this man, and it's nice to finally have a voice to match a familiar face (right?). 

"Excuse me?" The younger man replied, confused but cautious at the same time. 

"You forgot to factor in the negative sign in the beginning of the problem, so from step three and onwards everything is wrong." Came the man again, his one eye made a quick motion towards Kamui's notebook and back to Kamui's eyes. "Just helping you out a little, kitten." He flashes a small grin. 

"Oh, I see thank you." Kamui replies, nodding a little and goes to erase his work. 

"…...." 

"…...." 

"W-wait what did you just call me?" 

"I dunno, what did you hear me call you?" 

"You called me a kitten!!!" 

"Did I now? I think you're just imagining things dear." 

"Yes I heard yo-… wait d-dear?!" 

Kamui is speechless, this is the first time anyone else but Camilla used pet names or something along those words towards him so he's not sure how to react. The man looks at Kamui during the moment of pause and chuckles a little as if he's enjoying the situation. He looks away from Kamui and stares at the fountain in the distance as it's still running strong. Kamui still don't know what to say so all he can do right now is to look at the man. Sitting on the ground didn't give him a good view of the stranger's face, but he's not exactly ugly, he has a pretty ok face. 

The man is aware of Kamui's staring from the corner of his eye and flashes a playful grin back at him, "Well I'm flattered with all this attention I'm getting, but it's about time I go." 

Kamui's eyes widen a little as their interaction was so short and it's ending so quickly. He realizes that there's still some questions he wants to ask the man since he only appears with the rain. 

"Huh, now?" 

"Sorry honey, can't stay long." The man says as he makes a "bye" gesture with two fingers on his right hand and starts walking away. 

Kamui stands up from his seat, but his pencil slips off his notebook onto the grass from the sudden movement, "Wait! Are you a student here? W-what's your name?" 

The stranger gives a dry chuckle and turns towards Kamui, "Me? I don't exactly study here." 

Kamui quickly picks up his pencil and turns to the man, but before he can ask another question, the man is gone and the rain begins to stop.


End file.
